


gold fishes, keys and trees

by marshall_line



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Что ты тут делаешь?</p><p>— Я забыл дорогу домой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gold fishes, keys and trees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yablochkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yablochkey/gifts).



Дэхён находит его у себя дома — сидит на диване, уткнувшись носом в коленки, смотрит куда-то в себя, что-то бормочет. Если бы Дэхён его не знал, то выгнал бы сразу же.

— Что ты тут делаешь? — спрашивает старший у Чонопа, присаживаясь рядом.

— Я забыл дорогу домой, — голос виноватый, взгляд тоже, весь он, конечно, тоже.

— А мою помнишь? — Дэхёна _это не должно удивлять_ , но Чоноп, Чоноп — он просто Чоноп.

— Ты написал адрес на куске своего белого платка, — говорит Чоноп, — и пришил его на моей куртке, сказав, что если я потеряюсь, то всегда могу прийти к тебе, хён.

Холодная отрезвляющая вода льется на Дэхёна потоками. Он как-то забыл совсем. Последний раз он видел Чонопа полгода назад — Мун светился, мерил асфальт шагами из солнца. 

А волосы его были подобны цветущей сакуре. Красиво очень, завораживает.

Но это полгода назад, а сегодня — это сегодня.

И у Чонопа сакура перецвела, заболела.

— Хочешь, я отведу тебя домой? — Дэхён несмело трогает его плечо, чтобы тот пришел в себя или хотя бы выбрался из себя. — Хочешь, Чоноп-а?

— Хочу, хён, — говорит Мун и в этом его “хёне” очень много расстроенного детства. 

Дэхён вздыхает. Ему на мгновение кажется, что с волос Чонопа опадают прожеванные осенью листья умершего дерева, которое никогда больше не зацветет, никогда.

Чоноп улыбается ему уголком губ. 

(И в этом уголке забилась грусть, обняв себя за плечи. 

Она скулит, дергается, иногда рычит. На то она и грусть). 

\---

Дэхён понимает, что полгода — это слишком много, полгода — это шесть месяцев незнания и безразличия со стороны старшего. 

Попадая в квартиру Чонопа, он разбивается обо все остро неострые углы. Дэхён вспоминает, какой этот мальчик.. странный и до головной боли невероятный. 

Чоноп сразу же ведет его в гостиную, держа за руку и так крепко, что еще немного и сломает запястье. Дэхён стерпит все, _потому что Мун Чоноп_.

У открытого окна стоит телевизор, очень старый, из другого века. Но телевизор такой же, как и Мун, как и все в его доме.

Чоноп усаживает его в кресло и уходит на кухню, оставляя Дэхёна один на один со стенами в пошарпанных бледно-коричневых обоях и в мазках синей краски. 

Дэхён сидит и смотрит в одну точку, думая о том, что ему тут нужно и что вообще происходит. Точка — одинокая золотая рыбка, плавающая туда-сюда в телевизоре-аквариуме (1).

 _Это не должно удивлять, это не должно удивлять_ , повторяет про себя Дэхён, как мантру, но толку зеро и чуть-чуть. (Но чуть-чуть не считается).

Рыбка разглядывает его одним глазом и, кажется, подмигивает, мол _парень, ты не первый, но, наверное, все-таки последний_. Дэхён понимает ее молча.

Чоноп возвращается с одной большой кружкой горячего чая. Он протягивает ее хёну, улыбается более уверенно и присаживается рядом на стульчик. 

Чоноп похож на ребенка, но который не плачет, не вредничает, не хнычет, ничего не просит, не орет и не устраивает истерики по любому поводу.

Чоноп похож на ребенка, который совсем ребенок — маленький, в своем мире мечтаний и сказок. Он хороший, у него очень доброе сердце, но побитое.

И это все так же очевидно, как и то, что рыбы не говорят в этом мире.

\--

— Чоноп-а, ты когда последний раз ел? — Дэхёну просто надо что-то спросить, чтобы рыба ему не подмигивала, чтобы обои не падали на голову.

— Не помню, — отвечает Чоноп, катаясь на стуле.

— А что у тебя есть на кухне, кроме чая? — старший закрывает глаза, делает вдох — вишневый аромат в нос, делает выдох — пыль выходит наружу.

— Чай, — Мун пожимает плечами, как будто это ничего не значит.

Дэхён слышит, как снова скулит грусть, но на этот раз уже не в Чонопе, не в его улыбке, а во всей квартире, в каждой клеточке разлагающегося мирка.

У него чешутся руки и глаза. У Дэхёна аллергия на сказки и выдумки.

Чоноп снова уходит в себя. Это видно по донышкам темных глаз — там ничего; темно и холодно. Дэхёну хочется пощелкать пальцами, чтобы разбудить его, вытащить. Но кто он?

Он — Чон Дэхён. Он — парень, который когда-то нашел мальчика на крыше и не поверил его словам о том, что рыбы едят облака. 

Наверное, Дэхён никогда не сможет быть таким, как Чоноп. Наверное, Дэхён никогда не сможет понять Чонопа, не потому что не хочет — это сложно. 

По-глупому и банально сложно.

— Хён, а у тебя еще есть якорь? — спрашивает Чоноп; рыба в телевизоре останавливается.

— Еще есть, — Дэхён показывает то запястье (2), которое младший чуть не сломал своей хваткой. — Оно же никогда не исчезнет, если я не захочу.

— Если я захочу, — Чоноп водит пальцами по острым краям якоря, — то исчезнет, навсегда исчезнет.

— Чоноп-а, так не бывает, — рыба приходит в движение.

— В этом доме все бывает, — Чоноп целует посиневшими губами черный рисунок, обмораживая руку Дэхёна до плеча, — но ты вряд ли когда-нибудь поверишь.

Дэхён смотрит на свое запястье — там нет якоря, там пусто, если не считать корочки хрупкого льда. _О боже,_ думает Чон, _боже мой, боже_.

Он почти готов поверить, почти.

\---

В спальне Чонопа с потолка свисают ключи (3), прямо над кроватью. Самые разные: и старые, и новые, и странной формы, и покалеченные временем, и покрытые ржавой пылью. 

Дэхён подолгу лежит там, под ключами, рассматривает их и считывает чужие истории. Чоноп объясняет, что находит их везде, где бывает.

(Чоноп свободный, а Дэхён — никогда).

— А что ты делал эти полгода? — Дэхён дышит Чонопу в плечо, обнимает и чувствует себя лучше обычного. — Ключи собирал?

— Да, хён, — голос младшего спокойный, теплый, карамельный.

— И сколько их тут? — Чон дергает за один, и происходит цепная реакция — они стучат друг об друга и звенят мелодично. 

Только, если прислушаться, те, что у самого окна, не звенят — кричат.

Чоноп осторожно поворачивает голову к хёну, долго изучает глазами и потом снова его взгляд сосредоточен на темно-синем потолке. 

Дэхён старается, как может и как не может. Дэхён старается понять Чонопа, не раскрыть, не разгадать — лишь понять. (Если бы тут был Химчан, он бы сказал, что Дэхён теряет время).

— Столько, сколько людей в этом городе, — отвечает минутой спустя Мун, когда Дэхён уже клюет носом и почти проваливается в крепкий сон.

 _Тут есть и твой ключ_ , говорит про себя Чоноп, _вот он, вот висит прямо над тобой, хён. Но его только половина, как и тебя со мной_.

Рыба в соседней комнате меняет цвет с золотого на бледно-красный.

Несколько ниточек рвутся, и ключи падают на ноги Чонопу. 

\--

— Хён, знаешь, что я вижу? — спрашивает Мун, жуя вишневые чаинки.

— Ты видишь многое, я не могу знать, — Дэхён никак не отучит его от этой глупой привычки.

Жевать чай — это как жевать табак, только зубы не желтеют и не выпадают. Наверное.

— Из твоих ребер растет дерево (4), — говорит Чоноп, — и я видел несколько бабочек, которые, порхая желтыми крылышками, вылетали из легких.

Дэхён падает со стула. В любом смысле этого слова и действия. Он резко встает на ноги и уходит в ванную. Чоноп остается сидеть на столе с пустой чашкой.

Разглядывая себя в зеркале, Дэхён кусает губы. Ничего не изменилось — худой Чон Дэхён. Не особенный, не красивый, но и не ужасный. 

(Только почему-то дышать нечем и болят ребра).

Когда Дэхён возвращается, Чоноп разговаривает с рыбкой в телевизоре. Это заставляет улыбнуться и сразу же потухнуть. Бах, сгорела лампочка.

Всполохи синего и красного перед глазами.

Чоноп зовет его к себе, говорит, что наконец-то придумал имя рыбке. Чоноп говорит, что ее теперь зовут Джиын. Дэхён уверен — Джиын подмигивает.

А через два дня она теряет цвет и падает на дно.

(Чоноп не плачет, Чоноп просто выбрасывает аквариум).

\--

— Хён, у тебя листья изо рта торчат, — Чоноп тычет пальцем в щеку и жмурится, как кот. — Скоро дерево будет большим, даже огромным.

— Не говори глупости, — Дэхён понимает, что ему очень сложно говорить.

Что-то в горле застряло.

\---

Чоноп покупает новый аквариум, но никаких рыбок больше не заводит. Телевизор шумит водой и показывает пустоты в душе Чонопа. 

А Дэхён все пытается рассмотреть себя в зеркале, найти хоть что-то, что видит Мун, и убрать это, вырезать, выколоть, выжечь. 

И вот так стоя в ванной, Дэхён замечает, как в раковине начинают появляться одна за другой рыбки: маленькие и большие, яркие и золотые. 

Чон пытается затопить их водой, но вместо этого топит соседей снизу.

Рыбы плавают вокруг него, рыбы плавают в нем.

И Дэхёну кажется, что он даже видит Джиын — бледное пятнышко среди горящего золота. Теперь он подмигивает ей, а не она ему. 

Чоноп выбирается из себя как раз в тот момент, когда вода льется в гостиную. Он не торопясь шлепает босыми ногами по залитому линолеуму. 

Зайдя внутрь, Мун отмахивается от рыб и ищет Дэхёна. Старший протягивает руки, и Чоноп за них хватается, и тащит, тащит, тащит. 

Рыбы высыпаются на ковер мертвыми тушами. 

Дэхён думает, что он тоже рыба.

— Хён, — говорит Чоноп, — твои деревья сломались под напором воды.

— Так надо, — булькает Дэхён, — потому что я наконец-то поверил.

Ключ Чон Дэхёна падает на застеленную кровать в спальне Чонопа.

Грусть больше не скулит.


End file.
